Because of its constitution and its general form as a single arm, the effective restraint of a wheel is achieved by means of the simultaneous use of two symmetrical arms arranged and locked in a slightly convergent configuration.
Support arms for use in pairs in order to restrain a vehicle by means of its wheels upon a car transporter vehicle are previously disclosed. These restraining elements include a support arm which is extended by means of a securing component which is designed to engage perforations defined within an engagement profile which is applied to the upper surface of the supporting profile, defining together with its corresponding arm a supporting plane.
The support arms of this type do not contain any moving components and are formed as a single piece in certain cases. They are accordingly unable to be folded back into an inoperative retracted position in order to free the loading area from obstruction. It is necessary to clear the loading area before proceeding to load or unload the cars. It is necessary, therefore, before loading and after unloading, to find and fit the support arm, or to remove them and stow them away. This means that their utilization involves considerable handling associated with their installation, removal and stowing away during the stages preceding loading and following unloading.
Thus, in view of the presence of components which require to be removed after use, it is necessary to provide storage space where they can be kept. This storage space requires a large amount of useful volume upon the carrying vehicle, which could be allocated to one or more other functions, in addition to which it imposes certain constraints associated with the coming and going to and from this storage space of the personnel assigned to this task for purposes of installation and stowing away of the restraint components.
Furthermore, these support elements do not offer all the possibilities of adjustment which are desirable for their rapid and convenient utilization.